Somewhere Only We Know
by jbfan1987
Summary: Blaine has the perfect song for a duet with Kurt, and he has the perfect way to propose it. Enjoy! To those still reading and favoriting this story, I want to thank you so much! It means so much that you guys are still reading this.


**I don't own Glee or the song "Somewhere Only We Know". The owners of those would be Ryan Murphy (Glee) and Keane (SOWK),**

**Set before Klaine happened. Don't know when, but somewhere still in Original Song, after Pavarotti died . Just before they became anything.**

I was sitting in the common room studying with Nick for this huge History exam that we had the next day, just minding my own business. Now I know this is probably the point where most of you think that Blaine will be bursting through the door starting an impromptu performance of 'Misery'. You'd be wrong. That was Tuesday. It is now Friday, and Blaine decided to make his grand entrance again. Only no music.

"Kurt!" I looked up to see him turn to David and ask "Where's Kurt?" I saw David point, but I couldn't get over the fact that Blaine looked like a five year old on crack, bouncing around like crazy. He turned around and looked at me before racing over. "Kurt! I've been looking all over for you! I have to ask you something!"

I laughed. "What is so important that you're acting like you've had sugar injections for the past 5 hours?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" What? Okay, seriously, he's acting like THAT to find out my plans tomorrow? I opened my mouth but he cut me off. "I'll tell you what you're doing tomorrow. You're hanging out with me." I opened my mouth again, to be cut off AGAIN. "Please, Kurt? It's really important."

I waited a couple of seconds to make sure that I wouldn't get interrupted again, before replying, "Can you explain to me why it's so important?"

He shook his head. "It's a surprise. Trust me, it's the good kind. You won't be scarred for life."

I looked at him before sighing and nodding. "Fine. But this better be good. I was going to spend tomorrow finding a spot to bury Pavarotti." He smiled, cheered and ran out of the room. I turned to Nick. "What just happened?" He just shrugged and turned back to his book. I followed his example.

-:-

Blaine picked me up the next morning around 10, and we started heading off seemingly to Dalton.

"Care to tell me what we're doing or where we're going for that matter? Because right now it looks like we're on the road to Dalton, and I would be okay with not going back there til Monday."

He gave a small laugh. "Just chill out. We aren't going to Dalton. The place we are going however is on the way to Dalton, so of course it looks that way. And no, I can't tell you what we're doing. I can tell you that you'll like it though. Or I hope so at least." I sighed and looked out the window to watch the passing scenery. Once you got past the conservativeness of it, Ohio was a beautiful state.

After about 30 minutes of driving, Blaine pulled over at a small park with a beautiful wooded area around it. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something about this park just screamed familiar at me.

"Blaine, why are we at a park?"

He smiled and got out the park, bring his portable speakers with him, so I followed his lead. "You know where we are, but you don't know why yet. Come on. We still have a little further to go." He started walking to the wood area, but I shook my head.

"Oh no. No no no. I am wearing the worst shoes to do any sort of hiking."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "There's a trail and it's only like 20 yards. I think you'll be fine. Come on, Kurt!"

I groaned, but followed. I'm glad I did. After about 5 minutes of walking, the trees opened to a sort of meadow area with a gorgeous tree smack dab in the middle, with barely no leaves due to the fact that it's winter. But whatever. It was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that I'd seen it all before.

He led me over to the tree, plopped down, before taking off his coat, laying it down next to him and motioning me to sit next to him.

"Put your coat back on. It's freezing out here. I'm perfectly okay with sitting on the ground."

He shook his head. "No. It's okay. I can handle it. Besides, if I get too cold I can share with you. Or rip my coat out from under you. Whichever you prefer." I rolled my eyes, but obliged.

"Okay. Now that you have me in this beautiful setting, would you please explain to me what's going on?"

He nodded and started in. "I have the perfect song for our duet and I think we should practice, and this would be the perfect place to get inspiration."

I was confused. He's making it sound like this is the most causal thing in the world. "Do tell what song would make you drag me into the woods."

He smiled. "Somewhere Only We Know by Keane."

I couldn't help but smile back. "I can see it now. And I'm impressed. You're usually so top 40."

"Well I just wanted something more…emotional." I could tell he was fighting back a smile.

I stared at him for a few minutes, opening and closing my mouth. Finally, I said, "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

He couldn't hold off his smile any longer. Although he wasn't bouncing like crazy, I could tell his sugar high hadn't worn off. "I want to tell you a story first." I narrowed my eyes, but nodded.

"Okay then. Proceed in your story telling."

"Thank you. When I was 8, my mother brought me to this park every day. I couldn't get enough. I was so creative back then. I didn't care who watched me, because I was in a whole other world. I would act out all these wonderful scenes of knights and dragons, princes, your basic fairytale stuff. Granted I was usually alone, so it was just me, the crazy kid talking to himself, which made other kids stay away from me too most of the time, when they weren't coming up to me and picking on me. But I didn't care. I loved my world of imagination. There was one exception. One day at this park, I met a new friend. We instantly hit it off because he was into the same things I was into, and he got his mom to bring him back every day too. He always wanted to be the princess or the damsel, only the male version, so I guess the prince in distress. I was okay with that though, because I always thought it was kind of pointless to fight a dragon if I wasn't going to get something out of it, not to mention I thought he was kind of adorable. I felt horrible though because all the other kids picked on him for playing with me, or for the fact that he was the princess character."

I listened intently while he talked, but the more he talked, the more everything came rushing back to me. No friggin' way. This park, this was OUR park. I felt the tears start forming in my eyes, but I blinked them back.

"So one day, my new friend and I decided that we wanted a real adventure. I started looking around and saw the trail, the very trail, that you and I just walked. When I noticed that our mother's weren't looking, I pointed the trail out to him and told him to follow me. He hesitated and looked back to his mother, but followed me nonetheless. After a few minutes he told me he wanted to go back because the huge trees were freaking him out. But I asked where his sense of adventure was, and he just stuck his tongue out at me and ran ahead of me, yelling 'I'll show you sense of adventure!'"

I laughed at the memory.

"And within seconds, we came into this meadow and just stopped because we were so taken aback at what we just found. He snapped out of it and said that he was going to go tell our mothers where we were, that way they wouldn't worry. I didn't want him to, but he didn't want to get in trouble, so I let him. While he was gone, I plopped down in this very spot and waited for him to come back. When he finally did, he refused to sit down because he didn't want to get his clothes dirty." Huh. I mean I still don't, but I guess I've grown up a little bit. "So, I took my jacket off and let him sit on it. He told me he felt bad about it and let me share his. And then we just talked. All sense of adventure lost. We just talked about everything. We truly got to know each other that day. After about two hours, our mother's came and found us to tell us it was time to go. Before we followed, my friend turned to me and said, exact words, 'This can be somewhere only we know, where those stupid jerks can't be mean to us. Somewhere we can meet every day, or just where we want to be alone.' I remember smiling and agreeing before running to catch up to our parents."

I could feel the tears welling back up in my eyes. He remembered. Of course he did. Why else would he be bringing this up?

"The weeks went by and we meet there every day just like we said. Some days I'd be there first, some days it would be him. Then one day, he didn't show up. I remember waiting for hours and he never came. I remember my mom telling me that something probably came up they just couldn't make it. But I know something was wrong with that. His mom always called when she knew we wouldn't make it. The next day, it happened again. Then the next day. The day after that, I stopped going to our special place, but I couldn't enjoy my little world like I used to, because I felt like he had just abandoned me. We just went home. The night though, my mom got a phone call from my friends dad. He told us that his mother had died in a car accident. I felt horrible that I even doubted him in the first place. I should've known he wouldn't just up and leave me like that with no warning."

I looked down at the grass to try and hide my tears. But, Blaine noticed and reached over to take my hand.

"We went to the funeral, where my friend was trying to keep up a strong front. He hugged me tight and asked if we could go somewhere only we know. I knew exactly what he meant. I talked to my mom who talked to his dad, and we all came to this park. The parents stayed at a bench, while we ran to this tree and collapsed. He finally let out all of his tears. I sat by him and watched. After a few minutes, I grabbed his hand, just like this," he held up our hands, "and we just sat there. When it was time to go, neither of us realized it would be the last time we saw each other for a long time. Almost nine years to be exact. Kurt, if you haven't realized this friend is you by now, I might seriously have to run off crying right now."

I let out a shaky laugh. "No, no. I remember it all. I remember not going back because my dad said that we just needed time alone with each other to get over everything. I didn't want to argue and make him upset even more, so I didn't. I remember about a month later, I came back, and you never came. I figured that you probably wouldn't ever come back because I had left you so long with no word. I never asked to go back to this park again, because I didn't want to be here if you weren't with me."

He nodded. "I know what you mean. I came back a couple of times, hoping that I'd find you there, but I was disappointed. I never saw the need to come back without my best friend. So I just told my mom that we could stop coming."

We sat in silence for a while, thinking back on those days. "Blaine, what made you remember all of this?"

I saw him smile. "I thought you would never ask." He pulled out an old picture from his pocket and handed it over. Just the sight of it brought a new round of happy tears to my eyes. It was a picture of Blaine and I, the first day that we had found this place, snuggled in my jacket. He was smiling at the camera, while I apparently didn't even know the picture was being taken, because I was laughing my head off, no doubt at something he had said. Young Blaine was quite the comedian.

I smiled. "Did your mom take this?" He grinned and nodded. "That explains why I've never seen it. So you're picking 'Somewhere Only We Know' for our duet, because you remembered that we actually have somewhere only we know?" He looked at me and nodded, the smile never leaving his face. In fact, I think it grew larger. "Okay. I feel like there's something you're still not telling me though."

Though the smile didn't leave his face, it dimmed just a tiny bit and his mood became very nervous. He gulped and looked in my eyes. "Kurt, the fact that we have this place is the whole reason I picked the song, but only part of the reason I picked you to sing it with."

I quirked my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath before grabbing my other hand and making me stand with him. "There is a moment that you say to yourself, 'Oh! I've been looking for you forever.' That moment for me was way back when we were 8 years old, though it held a completely different meaning for me back then than it does now. Back then, you were my best friend, someone who I could play with and not make fun of me for it. Now, it means something completely different; now it means that I've found you, this perfect person that I want to be with. It hit me first when you sang 'Don't Cry for Me Argentina', but it hit me harder this week, watching you do Blackbird, finally sending me to the point of doing something."

I think I felt my heart literally stopping.

"You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." He paused for a few seconds before slowly leaning in and pressing his lips to mine.

HOLY HELL. This is the moment I've been waiting for since November. And it's just as perfect as I imagined it. Even when my knees gave out, Blaine caught me by my waist to hold me up.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine and whispered, "All of that was basically my way of saying that I was an idiot for not taking this chance at Valentines Day, I've realized my feelings for you, and I would love to take a chance if you would."

I let out a small laugh. "All you have to do is ask."

I saw him smile and felt him tighten his grip around my waist. "Kurt Hummel, will you please give me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

"On one condition."

I think the boy would be more worried if I wasn't smiling my head off. "What's that?"

"We bury Pavarotti here. Right here under this tree. He is a huge reason you made a move after all. I think he deserves to become a part of all of this." He laughed.

"I think that can be arranged."

I hugged him. "Good."

"Alright then. We should practice."

I shook my head. "We're in the place that only we know. I think there are better things we could be doing with our time."

He smirked. "Like what?"

I gave him an evil glare before climbing up the tree. When I was nice and situated, I yelled, "PRINCE BLAINE! OH PRINCE BLAINE! SAVE ME FROM THIS TERRIBLE BEAST!" I pointed at the 'dragon' that was trying to eat me. Blaine burst out laughing for a good solid minute, before I yelled, "What, are you just gonna let it eat me?"

He shook his head. "Of course not! NEVER FEAR, PRINCE BLAINE IS HERE!"

Oh the things that happen somewhere only we know.

**Okay, guys. I wrote this starting at 2:30 in the morning and ended two hours later. **

**I'm beat. But it was worth it. This story just jumped at me and I just had to write it down. **

**Ignore any mistakes made! Based off of these lyrics (major inspiration lines in bold): **

_I walked across an empty land_

_**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_**I came across a fallen tree**_

_**I felt the branches of it looking at me**_

_**Is this the place we used to love?**_

_**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**_

_**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_**But if you have a minute why don't we go**_

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know**_

_**This could be the end of everything**_

_**So why don't we go**_

_**Somewhere only we know**_

**So basically the whole song. But hey, whatever. At least now you have the lyrics!**


End file.
